Stay With me
by partnersandlovers
Summary: Eine neue E/O Story. One-Shot. Lest einfach und schaut ob sie euch gefällt oder nicht.


_**A/N - **Hey ihr. Nein ich habe meine anderen Geschichten nicht vergessen, ich hatte gerade nur mal diese Idee. Ist ein One-Shot, also wartet nicht auf mehr xD_

**

* * *

**

**Stay With Me **

Sie schloss die Tür zu ihrem Apartment auf. Es war kalt im inneren und dunkel. Niemand da. Es war leer. Kein Unterschied zu jedem anderen Tag eigentlich. Sie ging direkt in ihr Wohnzimmer und legte sich auf die Couch. Ihr Kopf schmerzte so sehr, wie sie es noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte. Es war kaum auszuhalten. Und ihr Rücken und ihr Brustkorb. Alles und wirklich alles tat ihr weh. Sie brauchte eine Kopfschmerztablette, mehr als alles andere jetzt. Am besten zwei. Aber sie konnte nicht aufstehen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, das wenn sie aufstehen würde, müsste sie sich sofort übergeben. Sie wagte nicht sich zu bewegen. Sie lag einfach nur da. Versuchte gleichmäßig zu atmen. Doch jeder Atemzug schmerzte unausstehlich. Sie hätte sich doch untersuchen lassen sollen im Krankenhaus. Doch sie wollte nur so schnell wie möglich raus da. Weg, von allem. Sie schloss ihre Augen und versuchte an nichts zu denken. Denken Tat in ihrem Kopf weh.

"_Kein Problem," sagte sie zu ihrem Partner und schaltete die Fernsprechanlage aus. Sie warf noch einen Blick zu Kathy hinüber, wie sie da saß. Ihre Hände auf ihrem sehr Schwangeren Bauch und sie lächelte sie leicht an. Sie Ampel sprang wieder auf grün und Olivia fuhr an. Es geschah in Bruchteilen von Sekunden. _

_Sie hatte das Auto nicht bemerkt, welches einfach über die rote Ampel gefahren war. Sie hatte keine Möglichkeit mehr auszuweichen. Es war zu spät. Das andere Fahrzeug erwischte sie auf Kathy's Seite und das einzige was sie denken konnte war, wie könnte sie es sich jemals verzeihen wenn Elliots Frau und seinem Kind etwas passieren würden? Dann wurde langsam alles schwarz um sie herum..._

Sie schreckte auf dem Schlaf hoch und bereute es direkt wieder. Sie wimmerte leicht vor Schmerz und legte sich wieder zurück. Es dauerte einige Minuten bis sie ihren Atem wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Sie drehte sich zu ihrer Seite und schloss die Augen wieder.

_Er legte seine Arme um sie und in diesem Moment spürte sie keinen Schmerz. Es war alles komplett. Sie spürte seine Hände auf ihrem Rücken liegen. Warm. Schützend. Sie fühlte sich so sicher, das es schon beinahe weh tat. Sie schloss ihre Augen. _

Wieder wurde sie aus ihren Träumen gerissen, doch diesmal war es, weil sie ein klopfen an ihrer Tür hörte. Sie warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr an der Wand. 0.32 Uhr. Sie stand langsam auf. Es schmerzte immer noch alles. Langsam ging sie zu Tür. Als sie durch den Spion schaute, erkannte sie Elliot. Ziemlich verwundert öffnete Olivia die Tür.

"Was machst du hier?" fragte sie und ging einen Schritt zur Seite um ihn einzulassen. Er sagte nichts, ging nur zum Sofa hinüber und setzte sich. Sie folgte ihm langsam und ebenfalls setzte sie sich. Sie sah ihn fragend an. Er gab noch immer keine Antwort. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen.

Ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er eigentlich bei seiner Familie sein sollte. Bei seinen Kindern. Bei seiner Frau und seinem Neugeborenen, die beide nur knapp einen Autounfall überlebt hatten.

Doch vor allem hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen Olivia gegenüber. Sie hatte seiner Frau und seinem neusten Sohn gerade das Leben gerettet. Ohne sie wären beide nicht mehr hier. Und vor allem weil sie ebenfalls in einen Verkehrsunfall verwickelt war und er sie nicht einmal gefragt hatte, wie es ihr ginge. Verdammt, sie war seine beste Freundin.

"Solltest du nicht bei deiner Frau und deinem Sohn sein?" fing sie diesmal anders an, in der Hoffnung er würde diesmal antworten Er schaute sie nur noch eine Weile lang an und sagte dann endlich.

"Die Besuch zeit ist jetzt eh zu Ende. Außerdem..." begann und räusperte sich leise bevor er weiterspach. "...außerdem habe ich dich gar nicht gefragt wie es dir geht?" brachte er endlich hinaus. Sie sah ihn etwas verwirrt an. "Was meinst du? Mir geht es gut," sagte sie und das pochen in ihrem Kopf wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde schlimmer. Elliot räusperte sich noch einmal nervös. "Ich meine nur... du warst schließlich auch in einem Unfall... und ich hab nicht mal nach dir geschaut." sagte er leicht verlegen.

Olivia schüttelte ihren Kopf, so leicht es ging und sagte "Deine Frau und dein Kind waren da Elliot. Ich versteh das wirklich." sagte sie. Sie verstand es auch aber sie fragte sich trotzdem die ganze Zeit wie es wohl wäre, eine Familie zu haben. Sie hatte noch nie wirklich eine gehabt. Klar, früher war noch ihre Mutter da, aber sie konnte sie doch nicht wirklich als Familie bezeichnen, oder? Elliot, er war und ist die einzige Familie die sie je hatte und wahrscheinlich je haben würde.

"Willst du was trinken?" fragte sie Elliot um ihn auf ein anderes Thema zu bringen. Er musste sich wirklich nicht bei ihr Entschuldigen.

"Ein Wasser... wäre nett," Elliot lächelte sie leicht an. Sie erwiderte das lächeln leicht. Sie sah ziemlich fertig aus, dachte er. Olivia stand auf um in die Küche zu gehen. Es war schwerer als sie gedacht hatte aufzustehen und sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass sie am ganzen Körper schmerzen hatte. Sie hielt sich an der Sofa lehne fest, als sie erneut ein stechender Schmerz überkam. Sie wusste nicht direkt woher er kam. Sie schloss ihre Augen oder warum war es auf einmal so schwarz um sie herum?

Sie spürte Elliots Hände an ihren Schultern und das er sie langsam wieder auf die Couch setzte. Er legte sie zurück und sie spürte seine Hand auf ihrer Stirn. Sie wollte ihre Augen nicht auf machen.

"Liv... schau mich an." sagte Elliot eindringlich. Sie zwang sich dazu ihre Augen zu öffnen. Sie sah ihn erst leicht verschwommen es wurde dann aber klarer. "Alles in Ordnung?" sie konnte die Sorge deutlich aus seiner Stimme heraus hören.

"Ich... es kommt noch von dem Unfall... mein Kopf... und mein Rücken... mein Brustkorb." sagte sie langsam und versuchte sich nicht auf den Schmerz zu konzentrieren. "Ich brauch irgendwas. Ich glaub... ich hab im Badezimmer was... In dem Schrank... beim Spiegel," sagte sie und schloss ihre Augen. Sie spürte seine Hand noch einmal auf ihrer Wange und dann höre sie ihn leise in Richtung Badezimmer gehen. Ein paar Minuten später kam er wieder. Sie öffnete ihre Augen. Er hatte ein Glas Wasser und zwei Schmerztabletten in seinen Händen. Sie nahm sie dankbar an und nahm sie auch gleich zu sich. Sie wollte ihre Augen wieder schließen aber Elliot nahm sie bei den Armen und half ihr dabei aufzustehen. "Was machst du?" fragte sie müde.

"Ich bring dich in dein Bett, das ist um einiges gemütlicher, als die Couch." er stütze sie ab und ging mit ihr in ihr Schlafzimmer. Normalerweise hätte sie sich dagegen gewehrt und das alles selbst versucht, aber heute hatte sie einfach keine Kraft dazu.

"Bleib hier sitzen," sagte er und ging zu ihrem Kleiderschrank hinüber. Sie sah ihm geschockt hinterher. "Elliot was machst du da?" ihre Stimme stieg etwas höher als gewöhnlich. Sie wusste nicht was in Elliot auf einmal los ging.

"Du willst doch nicht in Jeans schlafen und schau mal... du hast noch immer Blut auf deinem Shirt." sagte er und öffnete die Schranktüren und suchte nach etwas zum anziehen für sie. "Ist das in Ordnung?" fragte er einige Sekunden später und zeigte ihr ein XXL-NYPD T-Shirt und eine lange bequeme Hose. Sie nickte langsam.

"Soll ich dir helfen oder kannst du das alleine?" fragte er als er die Sachen neben sie aufs Bett legte. Olivia sagte nichts sie nahm nur das Shirt in ihre Hand und sah ihn an um ihn zu sagen, dass er raus gehen sollte. Er drehte sich um und verließ den Raum. An der Tür sagte er noch einmal "Wenn du Hilfe brauchst." sagte er und sie lächelte ihn noch an. _Soweit kommt das noch, Elliot hilft mir beim Ausziehen, _dachte sie und versuchte ihren Pullover auszuziehen. Es gelang ihr nicht. Sie hatte das Gefühl, sich nicht bewegen zu können und sie war froh, das der Captain ihr die restliche Woche frei gegeben hatte. Sie wollte nicht um Hilfe bitten. Doch sie bekam es nicht alleine hin.

"Elliot," rief sie leicht beschämt und als er nur Sekunden später die Tür öffnete hatte er ein hämisches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. "Wehe du schaust," sagte sie als er ihr das T-Shirt abnahm.

"Ich doch nicht." sagte er und legte das Shirt erst einmal neben sich. Er überlegte wie er es am besten machen konnte ohne ihr weh zu tun. "Okay... erst mal die Arme." sagte er und half ihr dabei die Arme aus den Ärmeln zu lösen. Danach zog er ihr den Pullover über den Kopf. Leicht beschämt schaute sie nach unten. Sie fühlte sich wie ein kleines Kind. Elliot nahm direkt das T-Shirt und zog es ihr über den Kopf. Er wollte wirklich nicht schauen. Er versuchte es auch. Aber sein Blick fiel aus den großen Bluterguss der Quer über ihren Oberkörper verlief und sein Blick fiel auch auf ihre Brüste und es kostete ihm einige Überwindung seinen Blick abzuwenden und das T-Shirt ganz über ihren Körper zu ziehen.

"Jetzt kommts zur Hose." sagte er und handelte sich damit einen Schlag gegen seine Schulter ein. "Das mit der Hose bekomm ich schon alleine hin." sagte sie müde. Die Tabletten fingen langsam an zu wirken. Sie knöpfte ihre Hose auf und ließ sie ihre Beine hinunter gleiten. Sie war so müde und sie realisierte nicht einmal wirklich, dass Elliot noch immer vor ihr saß. Sie zog sich die andere Hose anschließend über die Beine.

Sie legte sich zurück und ließ sich von Elliot zudecken. Sie sah ihm noch einmal in die Augen. Er war auch total müde. Sie sah es in seinen Augen. Ob es die Müdigkeit war oder was auch immer entkamen ihr die Worte einfach so. "Du siehst müde aus, leg dich zu mir." sagte sie und schloss ihre Augen. Elliot starrte sie noch einige Sekunden an und ging dann auf die andere Seite vom Bett um sich hin zu legen. Es dauerte nur einige Minuten, bis er Olivia gleichmäßig Atmen hörte und er wusste, dass sie eingeschlafen war. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er ebenfalls weg war.

Langsam wachte sie auf, weil die Sonne in das Zimmer schien. Sie wollte sich auf die andere Seite drehen, aber sie merkte Arme um ihren Körper, die sie festhielte. Sie drehte ihren Kopf und öffnete ihre Augen. Sie sah direkt in Elliots schlafendes Gesicht. Zuerst war sie geschockt doch dann kamen die Erinnerungen von letzter Nacht wieder in ihre Gedanken. Sie atmete aus und legte ihren Kopf wieder auf seine Brust, bis ihr aber klar wurde, dass sie nicht so liegen bleiben konnten.

Sie hob ihren Kopf erneut und mit der Hand strich sie leicht über seine Wange um ihn aufzuwecken. "El... wach auf," sagte sie leise und beobachtete ihn dabei, wie seine Augen aufflackerten und er ein paar mal Blinzeln musste, bis er sie ansah, ohne das seine Augen wieder zufielen. "Morgen," sagte er leise und auf seinem Gesicht breitete sich ein schmales lächeln aus.

"Was ist?" fragte Olivia. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und nahm langsam seine Arme von ihrem Körper. Sie vermisste sie bereits jetzt schon.

"Wie geht's dir heute?", fragte Elliot, als er seinen Kopf ebenfalls noch mal ins Kissen legte. Sie hob ihre Hand zu ihrem Kopf hoch. Sie hatte die Schmerzen kurzzeitig total vergessen. "Es geht... besser als gestern." sagte sie. Elliot lächelte sie an.

Was war das? Sie lag hier im Bett. Mit Elliot. Ihrem Partner. Ihrem Partner, der gerade das fünfte Mal Vater geworden war. Seine Frau und sein Sohn lagen noch im Krankenhaus.

Elliot streckte seine Hand aus und nahm ihre in seine. Was hatte er auf einmal vor? Mit der anderen Hand strich er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und hinters Ohr. Er rückte näher zu ihr heran. Sein Kopf bewegte sich näher an ihren heran. "Was machst du da?", fragte sie atemlos und legte ihre Hand flach auf seine Brust um ihn davon abzuhalte. Was auch immer er vorhatte.

"Liv," sagte er nur und kam noch ein Stückchen näher. Sie waren nur noch wenige Zentimeter von einander entfernt. "Wir können das nicht... Kathy... Eli," sagte sie und ihre Stimme drohte zu versagen.

"Schh... nur dieses eine Mal." sagte Elliot und Olivia blieb stumm. Sie wusste nicht was sie erwidern konnte. Wie konnte sie sich mit nur einem Kuss zufrieden geben, von einem Mann, den sie schon so lange wollte?

Elliot legte seine Lippen zärtlich auf ihre. Seine Hand lag an ihrem Kinn. Ganz automatisch legte sie ihre Hände um seinen Hals als sie spürte wie seine Zunge über ihre Lippen fuhr. Ohne das sie es bemerkte, öffnete sie ihre Lippen einen Spaltbreit. Er löste sich von ihrem Mund und küsste sie hinunter bis zum Hals. Sie wollte, das es niemals aufhörte, doch es ging nicht. Sie wollte nicht die andere Frau sein. Das war sie einfach nicht.

Sie drückte ihn zärtlich aber bestimment von sich weg. "Stop... wir können das nicht." sagte sie atemlos und rückte noch weite von ihm weg. Sie sah ihm geschockt in die Augen. Sie hatte unglaubliche Schuldgefühle.

"Olivia," sagte Elliot und nahm wieder ihre Hand.

"Ein Kuss?", fragte Olivia ungläubig. "War dir nicht vorher klar, das wenn wir nach einem Kuss nicht mehr zurück können." sagte sie und versuchte sich die Tränen zu unterdrücken. Elliot nickte langsam. "Ich wusste es... ich weiß das schon seit... Jahren." erklärte Elliot.

"Verdammt noch mal, ich will nicht die andere Frau sein." sagte sie laut. Elliot strich ihr über den Arm und er war in der Lage sie zu beruhigen. "Ich weiß das. Ich würde so etwas nie von dir verlangen. Ich will dich auch nicht als andere Frau ich will dich als die Frau. Die einzige Frau." sagte er.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und wandte ihren Blick ab. "Hör auf damit. Mach mir keine Hoffnungen von Sachen, die eh nie geschehen werden." sie setzte sich auf. Mit dem Rücken zu ihn. Ihren Kopf stützte sie in ihre Hände.

"Ich will aber das es wahr wird. Ich will es und ich würde dich verstehen, wenn du nicht warten willst, aber bitte. Gib mir nur etwas Zeit. Ich muss einiges klären." er legte von hinten einen Arm zärtlich um sie. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf in seiner Umarmung. "Ich will keine Familie zerstören." sagte Olivia und lehnte sich gegen ihn.

"Das würdest du nicht... glaub mir. Du würdest nicht. Kathy und ich... wir... Liv ich liebe dich." sagte er. Was alles in den letzten 24h passiert war. Es war kaum zu glauben. Es war alles zu viel für sie. Zu viel für nur einen Tag.

"Ich liebe dich auch." sagte sie und schloss ihre Augen an seiner Brust. Er hielt sie fest. "Ich verspreche dir wir werden das schaffen." sagte er und gab ihr einen Kuss aufs Haar.


End file.
